This is Not Goodbye Suzaku Code Geass OneShot
by LunaBelleTheVampyre
Summary: i had this posted on quizilla and just recently got an account on here...hopefully you'll enjoy and it is ocxsuzaku


"I don't want to go." I screamed at my parents as they packed my bags.

We were going to be leaving Japan because of all the war, and because of that they were afraid we'd end up being killed by the Britannians since are families are Elevens.

My mother glared at me before saying, "You have no choice in the matter, Miku. We are leaving tomorrow morning, it's for your own safety as well as your sisters and brother."

Tears crept out of my eyes as I moved my head so my mother could get the advantage of seeing my sadness. "But what about--"

"Miku, don't even bring him into it, you knew that this was going to happen eventually, so you didn't have to get anywhere near as close to him as much as you have now." My mother snapped as she finished off a bag.

I sighed as I sat on my bed before getting an idea, "Hey, Momma, I'm leaving for just tonight, I'll be back in the morning before we leave." After the last word left my lips I stood up and ran out of my room before my mother or father could stop me, then out of the house.

My soft footsteps echoed down the stone road that was under them as I tried to remember my way to the little garden area we normally met at. Within ten minutes I reached my destination. Fog rolled in and dew was now all over the grass as I slowly walked around the small garden attempting to find out where he was, that was only if he was there at least.

I sighed before placing my arm on a nearby bird bath that was dry. He had to of come tonight it was a routine. Every Thursday we would meet hear. If he didn't my life would shatter even more then it already had.

Finally I heard footsteps that were at first at walking paste before the figure had saw me then they turned into sprints.

"Miku, darling, what is wrong?" A sweet voice asked me as they carrier wrapped me into his arms.

"We're leaving." I said, pressing my tear stained face into his school outfit that he had never had a chance to change out of.

"What do you me you're leaving?" He asked, holding me closer to him.

I looked up into his dark eyes that seemed to go on forever before saying, "My parents are making me leave tomorrow morning." My voice started to crack again as I spoke.

"No, they can't take you away from me," He said as his warm hand wiped some of the tears that had started to come from my eyes.

"There's something I would like for you to do before I leave though." I said not really responding to what he had said.

"Yeah, what's that, Miku?" He asked, kissing me lightly on the lips.

I took a deep breath before saying, "I would like for you to take me, right here and now. That way nobody else can ever have what you have from me." After I finished saying that I pressed my lips against his in a deep and passionate kiss.

I felt him nod into the kiss as his arms wrapped around my waist, his hands resting on my butt. When we pulled away from each other he started to kiss down my neck as we moved towards the fountain in the middle of the garden so we could sit down somewhere while we did this.

His warm hands started to move around until they were in my dress moving it off of my developed body. "Miku, I love you," He said kissing my neck in an open kiss on last time before pulling it off of my body, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

"I love you too," I whispered kissing him on the lips as I unbuttoned his jacket then his shirt in slow motions.

His hands met mine was I started to fumble with the last of the buttons so he could help me.

Once his tops were off I started on his pants, which were much easier then his shirt and jacket. As I pulled down his pant his boxers got caught with them causing them to be pulled off as well. My eyes seemed to focus in on his member as I stopped all of my movements.

"Miku, my lips and eyes are up here, darling." He said lifting my head up by my chin in his index and thumb. Once my face was close enough to his he pressed his soft delicate lips to mine before wrapping his arms around my torso as he started to undo my bra from behind, the only problem was that the clamp wasn't in the back. "What the hell?" He asked as he looked at me.

I just laughed before I undid it from the front.

He just rolled his eyes before kneeing one of my breasts in his hand. "You're perfect." He said kissing down to them.

I curled my lips, holding in a moan as he caressed one of them and sucked on the other one. As he continued to do this I threw my head back still holding him the moans while my hands nestled into the hair on his head. Then I gasped as he started to move even farter down my body as he used one of his hands to remove my panties from my lower area.

Before he could any farther then my navel I gripped his cheeks and pulled his face back up to mine. My lips connected to his in a heart felt kiss that left us both breathless. Meanwhile my hand started to crawl down his body until it reached his member, which I took into my grip causing him to groan in my ear.

"I'm ready," I moaned in his ear when he started to massage my breast again.

"Alright," He said, and then aimed himself above my entrance.

"Okay," I said nodding up at him as I steadied my hands on his shoulders, now just waiting for the pain I was getting ready to endure.

"Here we go," He sighed, then pressed his erect member into my tight virgin entrance.

More tears trailed down my cheeks as intense pain swept over my entire body. "It hurts," I cried as he kissed away all the tears he could get to then moved to my neck to try to distract me.

"Just don't think about it, think about this." He said and licked part of my neck, causing me to moan, "And this." He continued and kissed on the other side of my neck. He continued to do this until my moans matched each of his thrust into me.

"Faster," I moaned into his ear as I moved with him in a fast rhythm.

The more we did this the more a slight pressure built up in my abdomen.

That pressure was resealed as my toes curled and a loud moan escaped my lips and my legs tightened around his waist. My deep breaths continued as he continued to move inside of me, and after a few couple of pumps into me he came and then collapsed on top of me.

"Please say you're not going to have to go back home anytime soon," He whispered in my ear before grazing his teeth across it.

"I don't have to, at least not that I know of." I smiled as I played with a lock of his hair.

"Great, cause even if you did, I wasn't going to get up." He laughed before he lightly fell asleep on top of my chest.

"I really don't want to leave you," I said, not caring if he could hear me or not before falling asleep with him.

The next morning I woke him up, got dressed then walked back home with him following me. "Goodness, Miku, were you with _him_ all night last night I was worried sick about you and we need to leave now." My mom said once she saw us.

"Oh…okay." I said, looking down at my feet. "I'll be right there."

Then I turned to my love and said, "Well I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so," He said, then bent down and kissed me. "Bye."

"Bye, I love you." I said and kissed him this time, longer and harder then he had to me.

"I love you to," He said and caressed my cheek before my mother grabbed my arm and pulled me into the car.

Tears streamed down my face as I watched my first lover disappeared from my view. His brown hair framed his face as his green eyes watched the vehicle I was in move away from him. "It's not goodbye yet, I will see you again," I said, "Suzaku, Kururugi."


End file.
